


Normal

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles es idiota, Declaración de amor inesperada, M/M, Sassy Raven, jardinería para principiantes, pero Raven lo arregla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Erik le da por ponerse a cavar en el jardín de Charles, pero este no puede quejarse, a fin de cuentas, es culpa suya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesic/gifts).



> Este fic participa en el Velentino Slash.  
> Es para Blank Cio, ¡espero que te guste! (menos humor del que me habías pedido, lo siento ._.)

 

 

 

Charles amaba su casa.

Amaba su biblioteca, llena de libros de todo tipo y con sillones confortables; amaba su cocina, grande y espaciosa y repleta de recuerdos de Raven; amaba su despacho, ahora ocupado por planos de la casa y esquemas sobre la localización de aulas y cuartos para los futuros estudiantes.

La amaba desde el ático hasta el sótano.

Y, por supuesto, amaba el jardín. No es que fuera un jardín especialmente bonito: tenía unos cuantos árboles, algunos bancos y estatuas, y la hierba estaba siempre recortada. Era un jardín perfectamente adecuado para la casa.

O eso pensaba Charles.

Así que cuando se despertó una mañana y fue a tomar su café en la terraza, casi le da un infarto al ver todos los hoyos que había en su preciosamente recortado césped.

─¿Pero qué…?

─Ah, Charles ─la cabeza de Erik apareció justo al lado de la barrandilla─. Buenos días.

─Erik… ─su voz se quebró y tuvo que empezar otra vez─. Erik, ¿qué está pasando?

Su cara se tornó inocentemente confusa.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Erik, mi jardín…

─¿Qué? ─su compañero se dio la vuelta y miró detrás de él─ ¿Te refieres a los hoyos? Estoy practicando la jardinería. Ya verás, dentro de poco esto estará lleno de flores.

A Charles le costaba imaginarse flores donde ahora mismo había tierra.

─¿Y por qué te ha dado por la jardinería?

─Ya sabes…

─No, no sé.

Erik ignoró sus palabras.

─Dicen  que calma. Y estoy un poco aburrido. Tú siempre estás leyendo y has dejado de jugar al ajedrez conmigo. Sólo hablamos de la escuela, y no me malinterpretes, estoy emocionado por hacer esto contigo, pero me gustaría que hiciéramos algo más.

─Lo chicos…

─Charles, los chicos siempre andan haciendo tonterías. No sé por que crees que me gustaría estar con niños.

─¿Y qué es lo que quieres que hagamos, Erik? ─cualquier cosa con tal de que dejará de destrozar su jardín.

El rostro de Erik se volvió sombrío.

─Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

_Antes._

Charles no tenía que pensar mucho en lo que significaba _Antes_. Antes de que a Erik se le escapara un “Te quiero” mental. Charles no leía la mente de su amigo, le parecía una invasión de su privacidad, pero a veces Erik mandaba sus pensamientos con mucha fuerza, consciente de que Charles los escucharía. Sólo que en aquella ocasión no quiso.

Y Charles había dejado de invitarlo a jugar al ajedrez con él y había empezado a declinar sus invitaciones. Su tiempo libre se lo pasaba leyendo y cuando estaban juntos sólo hablaban del proyecto.

Erik sabía cual era el problema, no era estúpido. No había sacado el tema, sabiendo que eso pondría a Charles a la defensiva. Lo había dejado pasar, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, esperando que Charles dejara de estar tenso a su alrededor, pero habían pasado semanas desde entonces y nada había cambiado.

Erik se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando, para no echarle en cara que todavía eran amigos y que no tenía derecho a dejarlo de lado. Dejó que Charles se diera la vuelta y cruzara las puertas de cristal al interior de la casa sin decir una sola palabra, preguntándose por que no se había largado.

Ah, sí. Porque lo quería.

 

✿❀✿

 

Raven lo esperaba sentada en el sofá de su despacho. Sus ojos le taladraban la cabeza.

─Será mejor que lo sueltes todo.

Charles caminó hacia el escritorio y dejó la taza, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

─No te hagas el estúpido conmigo. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta que llevas casi un mes sin hablar con Erik.

─Nosotros hablamos.

─Ya, ¿de qué? Ya no os quedáis jugando al ajedrez por las noches y siempre se os oye hablar de la escuela.

─Puede que hablemos de cosas en privado.

Raven soltó un resoplido y se levantó.

─¿Privado? ¿Qué privado? Si tú siempre estás aquí metido y Erik va deambulando por la casa, y ahora en el jardín ─se quedó en silencio, esperando una contestación, pero Charles sólo removía los planos de su mesa─. Charles, ¿qué pasa?

El telépata se quedó en silencio. Raven no dijo nada, sabiendo que estaba pensando.

─Dijo que me amaba.

La boca de Raven cayó. De entre todas las cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza, esta ni siquiera había aparecido.

─Te dijo… ¿y tú que le respondiste?

Las orejas de Charles estaban rojas.

─Nada, lo dijo en su mente. Hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Dios, Raven quería golpearle.

─¿Por qué? Si tú lo quieres.

Charles la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

─Yo no…

─No me mientas. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?─ la boca de Charles se apretó, formando una línea─ ¿Es por qué ambos sois hombres?

─¡No es normal! Se supone que los hombres están con mujeres, para perpetuar la especie.

De todas las idioteces que había escuchado en su vida…

─¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado? No, no intentes contarlas, sé que no te acuerdas ni de la mitad de ellas. ¿Has tenido algún hijo con alguna?

─No, pero…

─¿En algún momento pensaste seriamente tener hijos con alguna de ellas?

─No, pero…

─Así que llevas toda tu vida adulta acostándote con mujeres sin tener hijos, algo que has dicho que es lo “normal” y que es para lo que sirve el sexo.

Charles agachó la cabeza.

─Charles ─dijo Raven con más suavidad─, somos mutantes. La gente no nos acepta, no somos “normales”, ¿por qué habríamos de aceptar sus imposiciones sociales? Hay millones de personas en el mundo, Charles, te aseguro que la raza humana (o mutante), no se va a extinguir porque tú no tengas hijos. Tú quieres a Erik…

─¡Como a un hermano!

Raven lo miró incrédula.

─Charles, nosotros somos hermanos, y te aseguro que nunca me has mirado como miras a Erik, así que esa excusa no sirve.

─Tú no lo entiendes ─dijo con voz contenida.

─No, no lo entiendo. Tú lo quieres, y él te quiere. No veo que algo más importe. Piensa bien esto, Charles, porque podrías perder lo mejor que te ha pasado. Erik es una buena persona y renunció a su venganza, a matar al hombre que había matado a su madre, por ti. Se merece que tus razones para no estar con él sean algo más que un “no es normal”.

Bueno, a ver si su estúpido hermano recapacitaba.

 

✿❀✿

 

Charles se quedó solo en el despacho, su café ya frío.

Había pensado mucho en lo que Raven le había dicho. Había pensado en Erik y en todas sus tardes y noches hablando de todo y de nada, de sus partidas de ajedrez. Había pensado en sus palabras (“Te amo”) y el miedo ya no lo embargaba. No, definitivamente ya no tenía miedo.

Siguió pensando en la cena y estando ya en la cama.

Definitivamente había sido un idiota.

 

✿❀✿

 

Erik volvía a escarbar en su jardín.

Había tierra recién cavada justo debajo de la terraza y a lo largo de todo el jardín, hasta donde su vida alcanzaba. Estaba claro que Erik había utilizado sus poderes para cavar, pero ahora le tocaba plantar las semillas poco a poco, pues no había una pizca de metal en ellas.

Vio un montón de paquetes con semillas de flores de distintos colores.

─¿Cómo lo vas a organizar?

Erik, agachado a unos pasos de la terraza, dio un respingo al oír la voz de Charles tan cerca de él.

─No tengo un método específico. Simplemente he dividido la tierra en cuadrados, tres de ancho, y voy a ir poniendo las mismas flores hasta que se me termine, entonces empezaré con otras.

─¿Color?

─Ninguno. Los he juntado, para no saber cual es cual. Así quedará más bonito.

─Sí…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Charles todavía de pie justo detrás de él, y Erik poniendo cada semilla en su sitio y cubriéndola con tierra.

─Así qué… ¿quieres ayuda? ─la voz de Charles era vacilante. Erik estuvo a punto de dejar caer las semillas que tenía en la mano.

─Por la cara que pusiste ayer, creí que me arrancarías la cabeza.

─Ya, bueno. Cuantos más seamos, antes acabaremos y antes crecerán las flores. Ver la tierra me provoca dolor.

─Vale, sí…

─¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Los ojos de Erik lo miraban con inseguridad.

─No he calculado hasta donde llegarán las semillas, así que lo mejor es que hagamos los dos lo mismo…

Charles se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado.

─¿Qué son estas?

─Tulipanes ─murmuró.

Charles se había puesto justo a su lado, rozando sus brazos.

─Me gustan ─respondió con una sonrisa.

El telépata, en lugar de coger un puñado de semillas e ir plantándolas, las cogía una  a una.

─Creo que deberíamos separarnos un poco, para tener sitio para movernos.

Charles sólo murmuró por lo bajo y se alejó unos pasitos.

Durante la media hora siguiente se estuvieron moviendo con lentitud, cada cual ocupándose de una de las líneas, para no equivocarse. Charles seguía cogiendo pocas semillas, así que cada pocos minutos volvía a acercarse a Erik y a rozar sus manos, eligiendo con lentitud, como si no fueran todas iguales.

Erik no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Charles. Un mes sin acercarse a él, sin hablar con él casi, y ahora de repente se metía en su espacio personal y lo tocaba. Su control se iba deslizando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente desapareció:

─Charles, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Este levantó la mirada del suelo y le sonrió.

─¿A qué te refieres? Estoy ayudándote con la jardinería.

─No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Ayer mismo te largaste justo cuando empecé a hablar de “eso” y ahora estás aquí, tocándome más de lo que me has tocado en el último mes.

La sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro, y Erik pensó que volvería a irse.

─Ayer tuve una conversación con Raven. Me dijo que “no es normal” no es una excusa.

Erik se tambaleó, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

─Así que no es normal. Dime, Charles, ¿qué no es normal? ¿Esto? ─dijo, señalándolos a los dos─ ¿O yo?

─Ni esto es normal ni tú eres normal.

Erik se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para largarse de allí ante de golpearlo. Escenas de su vida pasaron frente a sus ojos, insultos y humillaciones. Creía que Charles, mutante como él, lo consideraba su igual, pero al parecer su “anormalidad” le superaba.

Charles también se levantó y rodeó su muñeca derecha, dándole la vuelta. Sus ojos eran cálidos y decididos.

─Pero yo tampoco soy normal. Somos mutantes, y no debería buscar algo “normal”, sobre todo si eso significa no tenerte a ti.

Erik se quedó estático. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Charles estaba diciendo que…que lo quería? ¿Cómo amigo? ¿Cómo algo más que un amigo?

Tuvo su respuesta cuando Charles se acercó a él y puso las manos en su rostro.

─Y─yo también de quiero, Erik.

Erik rodeó con cuidado su cintura y lo atrajo. No quería ir muy rápido, todo esto era nuevo para Charles, pero tampoco pudo evitar posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Charles no se apartó, no quería hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó allí, besando a Erik, descubriéndose por primera vez. Ya habría tiempo para pasión, para desenfreno.

─Bueno, bueno, bueno.

La voz de Raven, burlona, hizo que se separaran de un salto. La chica estaba apoyada descuidadamente en la barandilla de la terraza, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

─La comida ya está lista, parejita. Luego podréis seguir.

─Nosotros estábamos… ─empezó Erik.

─Plantando ─dijo con rapidez Charles.

─Sí, ya lo he visto. Pues podéis seguir _plantando_ después de comer todo lo que queráis ─les guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la casa.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose con sonrisas igual de estúpidas, al menos en opinión de Charles.

─¿Qué tal si vamos a comer y después reclutamos a nuestros jóvenes amigos para que nos ayuden a terminar esto?

Erik hizo una mueca, haciendo reír a Charles.

─Después de cenar podemos jugar al ajedrez y luego plantar un poco más, en privado.

─Me gusta esa idea ─dijo Erik entre risas.

Charles se acercó para rozar sus labios.

─Sí, a mi también me gusta. 


End file.
